Electronic messaging applications such as email and instant messaging and personal information management (“PIM”) applications such as electronic calendars and address books have become irreplaceable tools in today's business environment. Virtually all corporate employees rely on electronic messaging applications and PIM applications in one form or another. In addition, a growing number of users rely on portable, multi-purpose telephony devices which include both electronic messaging and PIM capabilities. Once such device is the Hiptop™ communicator designed by Danger, Inc., and distributed by T-Mobile, Inc.
One limitation of current multi-purpose telephony devices is that the different messaging and PIM applications do not interact with one another to exchange information in a useful manner. For example, although the user's address book may contain a variety of communication channels for contacting other users, no mechanism exists for automatically proving this information to the user when the user is working within a different application (e.g., within the email application). Such interaction would be useful in a variety of circumstances. For example, when the user receives a new email message, it would be beneficial to provide the user with a list of alternate communication channels for the sender of the email message (e.g., telephone number, instant messaging address, . . . etc).
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved suite of PIM/messaging applications. What is also needed is a suite of PIM/messaging applications which interact together in a variety of useful ways. What is also needed is an interface which provides context-sensitive options for contacting a user from within PIM/messaging applications.